


Two and Two

by softwheeze



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Demons, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Hunters, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Slow Burn, draconequus!shane, idk - Freeform, oblivious idiots, shyan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softwheeze/pseuds/softwheeze
Summary: The creature pointed its long, pointy figure at Shane. It seemed to be al,ost made of smoke, and sent shivers down the boys’ spines. “You’re a draconequus, aren’t you?” It said.Shane froze. Ryan snapped his gaze up to him, eyes wide with bewilderment and anger. “You’re a WHAT?!”





	1. atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy this is the third time I’m writing this because the other two times it crashed. Yay.   
> But, first multi-chaptered BFU fic! I hope you enjoy. There’s eventual shyan, obviously. This took a bit of planning and concept art, so I hope it’s worth all that. 
> 
> Two new characters are introduced in the next chapter, so get ready for that ;)  
> Enjoy!

When Shane told his friend, Akoni, that he wanted to leave his dimension, he was met with blaring red, wide eyes and a gasp. "You want to leave?" He had asked.

Shane nodded. "I don't care for this place anymore. You have other friends, Akoni, you'll be fine where you are."

"Yes, but I've known you for eons! You want to leave this behind?" His friend's face looked hurt. Well, as hurt as demons could physically look. Akoni was a short, kind demon, and he and Shane had been partners in crime for a very long time. But after a while, chaos gets boring. Doing the same thing over and over. And while he still loved the swell of amusement and pride in his chest every time he saw surprised and horrified faces on the inhabitants of this universe, something was missing. As cliche as that sounds.

Him and Akoni had met when he was young, when they were both young, when Shane discovered the damage (and fun) he could do with a snap of his fingers. A lot of memories. He'd miss this place.

"...and I thought chaos was your bread and butter! Shane, it's literally the thing you were created for." Akoni gestured to his mix-matched body with an osseous hand, and Shane realized the demon had still been talking to him. He was right, Shane supposed. Discord was his thing. His kind were magical in a crazy sort of way, even with their bodies. Shane's right hand was a lion's paw, and he had a demon horn and a slightly larger deer horn on top of his head. A bat wing and an gryphon's wing were on his back, and he had a scaly red tail. Oh, and his dumb snake-like eye. Can't forget that. (If he closes his human-like eye, his vision becomes neon and thermal and it gives him a headache after a while.) 

But Shane just shrugged. "I don't want chaos to be all I'm known for. There's other things in life, y'know?" He raised a hopeful glance to Akoni, who just frowned and sighed. 

"Alright, Shane. If you wanna pull all this 'I'm not like other girls' bullshit, I'm at least going to give you a goodbye." The demon said.

Shane smiled sadly. "Thank you. For everything."

Akoni rolled his eyes, but Shane knew it was fond. "Alright, buddy, you're welcome. Have fun, wherever you go." His expression turned from saddened to skeptical for a moment. "You do know where you're going, right?"

Shane blinked. He hadn't thought about that. "Well, I guess that's part of the fun, right? Surprise." 

And with a wink and a snap of his fingers, Shane was gone.

\---

Shane honestly wouldn't know if you asked him how that event got him to where he was now, five years later, working at a desk, in front of a compute at a video company. Everything just sort of... happened. From transporting himself to a different dimension on a planet called Earth, to hiding his non-human body parts (shape-shifting!) to applying for a job at Buzzfeed, to making a lot more than one friend. He knew if he ever saw Akoni again, he would have a hell of a story to tell.

Now, on a groggy Thursday morning, Shane was sipping bitter coffee and editing a thumbnail for a video when a voice called, “Hey!” Shane made a noise of pain (the hot coffee he had been carefully sipping splashed the tip of his nose when he jumped) and turned to see his friend Ryan, sitting at the desk next to him with a grin on his face. It was that grin. The “I have a plan” grin. The “I’m about to say something really stupid and outlandish” grin. 

“There’s a house I found, in Boston,” Ryan exclaimed. “It’s, like, in the suburbs. Y’know, where the really old houses are. I found this house, and-- look!” He gestured to a picture on his computer. Shane glanced at it; it was made of brick, and vines were running down the side. The windows were fogged and slightly cracked, and it certainly seemed haunted house-worthy to Shane, and apparently Ryan as well. He looked pretty excited. 

“It has a ghost, a famous one, and a demon! Two in one, baby!” Shane’s friend pumped his fist in excitement. 

“A famous ghost?”

 

“Yeah!”

Shane chuckled. “Great. Can’t wait to visit it.” He replied.

“That’s all you have to say?” Ryan quirked an eyebrow at his tall friend. “Dude, this is amazing! We’re flying to Boston in a week to see this shit. Be prepared!”

“Always am.”

“Awesome!” Ryan gave Shane one last smile before returning to his computer, Shane doing the same.

The plane ride wasn’t too bad. Shane mostly slept through all of it, but hearing Ryan ramble about how excited and nervous he is was both annoying and adorable. So, he drifted off. Ryan shook him awake with an excited squeal and a “Shane! Shane, we’re here! Oh my god, look at this!” 

Shane looked out his plane window, and, sure enough, the old brick buildings and partly-cloudy skies were enough to signify that they were, in fact, in Boston. He glanced at his friend, who was already getting up from his seat.

As they walked out of the airport with their equipment and cameras, Shane asked Ryan, “Did you even sleep on the plane?”

Ryan shook his head. “Couldn’t. Planes give me headaches.” He shrugged. “Also, I was just really excited!” He put a little bounce into his step from then on.

On the taxi drive, Ryan couldn’t contain his giddiness. It was amusing, but Shane was just waiting for Ryan to get into his “Oh, no. God, fuck” mood. It was way more entertaining for Shane. Even though he had left his chaos-creating life a while ago, he still missed a little discord from time to time. And even though it wasn’t as insane as whirling tornadoes in a living room, or furniture becoming sentient and spewing cusses all over the place (don’t ask), it was something. 

As they walked up to the house, Shane got his wish. He could practically feel Ryan’s stomach start to churn. “Oh, boy. Here we are,” The shorter man said, turning his camera on and scanning the house.

Shane smiled, and sighed. This was going to be fun. He walked up the cement stairs, opened the door for Ryan, bowing over dramatically and saying, “Ladies first,” and loving Ryans sputtered reply, “I-I’m not a fucking lady, you dick.” He walked in after Ryan, being enveloped in darkness, per usual.

He immediately felt uncomfortable. Something was off.


	2. Creature of Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ryan?” He asked gently. The moonlight was hitting Ryan’s face perfectly through the small fogged window. Gorgeous, a thought in the back of his mind said. But he didn’t pay attention to that thought now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so. It’s been a while. I’m super sorry about that!! I’ve been procrastinating and mental health sure does block your motivation. I hope you enjoy nonetheless! Thank you for your support on the last chapter too!! Y’all are so sweet! <3

Off. Something in this house was very, very off. And Shane didn’t like it.

He usually didn’t mind going to haunted houses. They never made him feel much, as is evident in the episodes Ryan puts together. The history was nice, and he gets to see Ryan’s stupid reactions, but that’s about it. 

This place, however, was different. Ryan didn’t seem to notice it. He was acting like his usual self in any “haunted” house, flicking his gaze and camera around and whispering stuff like, “Holy shit, dude,” to no one in particular. 

 

Walking through a dark narrow hallway for at most, 12 seconds felt like 5 minutes to Shane as he observed all the paintings, picture frames hanging on the wall, decor, the odor, anything that would give him a conclusion as to why the tension in this house was so evident. But no answers. He sighed out of his nose in frustration. 

They entered a small kitchen, with peeling floral wallpaper and dust on the counters. Shane walked over to sweep some off, and said “This is almost stereotypical.” It really was. Not just the kitchen, but the entire house, at least the outside and the halls just seemed straight out of a cheesy horror movie. A ringing started softly in Shane’s ears. 

Ryan chuckled beside him, making Shane almost jump. “Yeah, true. But that just makes it all the more terrifying.”

“It makes it laughable,” Shane disagreed. He opened his mouth to continue, when something stopped him. The ringing had become louder. He felt a knot, some sort of want, an emotion, well up in his chest. His breathing sped up and he looked around wildly. What was going on?

“Shane? Shane, you okay?” Ryans voice sounded distant now. He felt lightheaded, almost like he was going to faint. But there was the knot... swelling and swelling...

Oh. Oh, no. 

Shane hadn’t used chaotic magic in centuries. Or, at least, in 32 years. Of course this was going to happen. The more feral part of his mind was begging him, pleading with him to do something. Use your magic. Stop hiding yourself. But not in front of Ryan. 

Speaking of Ryan, he looked to his friend. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion, and he seemed to be staring at Shane’s hands. He shot his gaze down and he realized they were shaking. But the reality around his hands was bending. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. The area around his hands seemed distorted, like an edited picture, except this was real. A purple hue surrounded it, and his whole body started to tremble, unable to control anything. He couldn’t even met his friends gaze, he didn’t want to know what Ryan’s face looked like right now. 

The distortions around his hands continued to spread to his whole body. And then to the ground in front of him. And then to the kitchen counter, and as he looked over, then to Ryan. 

Everything seemed as if a TV was glitching. Shane knew this would happen eventually, but here? Now? Shane cursed at his luck. 

The purple hue grew brighter and brighter until it enveloped his friend. And then him. 

The last word he heard before sinking into a sea of black was, “Shane!”, echoing and too loud.   
—

“Sir? Do you need help?” A young-sounding voice brought him out of whatever blackout had enveloped him. 

His first instinct to say that the voice was a nurse. Or, a home owner? But this house was abandoned, and he wasn’t expecting any visitors. 

He blinked open his eyes, wincing at the sudden light, and saw a girl. Her hair was a dirty blonde, her eyes brown. She had a fairly round face, rosy cheeks, and seemed to be wearing a tattered dress. A ghost. 

Here’s the thing: Shane doesn’t believe in ghosts. Sure, he’s a supernatural creature, but that doesn’t mean he has to believe in ghosts, or any other supernatural creatures, for that matter. He’s never been interested in any of the evidence shown. 

And Shane knows that at any time he could alter reality and transfer himself to a dimension where ghosts were real, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t mind where he was. 

Oh. Oh, wait. 

Shane bolted upright, feeling a panic attack rise in him once again. “Fuck, oh no.”

“Sir? Sir, are you okay? Calm down, breathe.” The girl was telling him again. Or, he realized, the ghost. 

“I,” he croaked out, “I made a mistake.” The ghost girl looked at him in confusion. 

He was about to explain his thought process (as coherent as he could) but a cry came from his side. Ryan. 

His friend was now awake, dazed, confused, and most likely terrified. “Shane?” He rubbed his eyes, just as if he were waking up from a nap. “What happened? What the fuck was that?” 

Shane didn’t reply, too rattled to say much. He was leaning against the counter for support. He nearly fell down again when Ryan screamed. “And who the fuck are you?!” He was pointing to the ghost, finger shaking in terror. “Are you a g-g-“

This time, Shane took action. “Ryan,” he said it as gently as he could, helping his trembling friend up. “Ryan’s, it’s okay, she’s not gonna hurt you. Are you?” He glanced to her for confirmation, sighing in relief when she nodded innocently. 

Ryan looked at him, his big brown eyes wide in terror. They were slightly shiny, too, as if tears were threatening to come out. “How do you know?” He asked. 

Shane sighed. “There’s a lot I need to tell you.”

But before he got a chance to continue, a rumble sounded from next to them, before a figure appeared. Human-shaped, Shane supposed. It could almost be mistaken for a vampire, save for the small horns, a tail, and pitch black eyes. A demon. Shane gawked. 

He looked at Ryan, who was back up against the counter, eyes wide and staring at the demon. He was shaking. 

The demon, however, spoke before Ryan or Shane could. “It’s not often we get visitors.” 

Honestly, Shane would’ve expected more out of a demon. Something more sinister. He’d only been friends with one, though, so he doesn’t have much experience with the species as a whole. But he supposed a she-demon in a plaid skirt and black sweater wouldn’t say cryptic things too often. 

“We’re ghosthunters,” Shane replied, trying his best to sound calm. 

Then, the demon’s gaze snapped to Shane. It (she?) looked him up and down, and then to the ghost girl, and then back to Shane again. 

The creature pointed its long, pointy figure at Shane. It seemed to be almost made of smoke, now, and sent shivers down the boys’ spines. “You’re a draconequus, aren’t you?” It said.

Shane froze. Ryan snapped his gaze up to him, eyes wide with bewilderment and anger. “You’re a what?!”

Shane glared at the demon, while Ryan started to pace a little around the island of the kitchen. “What the fuck is going on,” he muttered in disbelief and fear. 

“I’ve never met one of your kind before.” The demon continued, seemingly unfazed by Ryan’s little mental breakdown. 

“Your kind?!” Ryan yelled from a few feet away. Everybody turned to look at Ryan, including Shane. “What the fuck are you, Shane?!”

The demon answered for Shane, though. “A draconiquus, a creature of chaos. Usually they are a mischievous species with the ability to manipulate reality to a mild degree. They can jump through dimensions, too. I believe that is what happened here.” 

Ryan looked to the demon, and then back to Shane. “Is that... true?”

Shane nodded. It seemed his eye had already changed, so he closed his eyes and took his disguise away, flinching when Ryan gasped. 

“Oh.”

Shane opened an eye confusedly. He’d expected Ryan to scream, like with the demon. Instead, he heard a sniffle. He quickly looked behind him, the demon and ghost has vanished. Goddamnit. Just when you need support most, huh?

“Ryan?” He asked gently. The moonlight was hitting Ryan’s face perfectly through the small fogged window. Gorgeous, a thought in the back of his mind said. But he didn’t pay attention to that thought now. 

His friend just sat down, on the floor, against the counter. 

And, on instinct, Shane sat down next to him. 

An “I’m sorry,” was whispered, almost too quiet for the smaller shivering boy to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not totally sure when the next chapter will be out, but I will try my best to make sure the time gap isn’t as big as last time! Thank u for reading this!
> 
> My tumblr is softwheeze <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos are my live juice. Thank you so much!! (Also tell me what you think, I need feedback aahh)
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softwheeze


End file.
